


Begging

by hellacopter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Begging, F/M, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Summary: John makes her ask for it, the way he likes best.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535663
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Begging

"Can you just fucking touch me already—" she choked out, tense from his teasing. She could feel his fingers ghosting down her spine, a trail of goosebumps rising in response, sending another shiver through her. The light touches turned into a deeper scratch of his nails into her skin.

"I thought we said no marking—"

"No visible marks, dearest," he purred. She could hear his wicked grin in his voice.

"Fuck you," she spat in response, her limbs starting to shake from her position on all fours. He had instructed her to kneel on the bed and face the wall, and she hadn't dared to disobey him.  _ Yet. _

"Alright, pet, I'll give you what you want, but you have to ask for it."

She blushed. She always hated this part.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me, John," she sighed, closing her eyes in dreamy anticipation. They snapped open again when she felt his hand between her legs.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned. He already had her wound up and she could tell she wouldn’t last long.

"Close already, hmm?" he mused.

"Come on, John…”

"Yes, pet?" he crooned again.

"Please fuck me," she muttered, face reddening from the submission she was displaying. So vulnerable.

"Louder," he demanded, his raised voice echoing off the walls.

"Please fuck me, I need you to fuck me," she begged. "Please let me finish."

The sound of his pants being undone made her mouth water and legs clench.  _ Finally. _

"Anything you ask for is yours, dearest," he whispered in her ear, "you only need to beg for it."


End file.
